team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mechala
Born on Dragon Roost Island Mechala was taught a legendary song on her harp, by her grandma Medli. Medli taught her this song and told her one day it would help her unlock the power to destroy all evil. Learning this Mechala kept well to her studies on evil magic and dark beings. Everyday she would do nothing but watch other Rito girls take off to the skies, while she sat down and practiced her harp. Then from practically nowhere a dark fog rolled onto the island, out from it came the demon lord Audorus and his minister Zyphan. The two rained down an army of darkness and destruction. Wanting Mechala to be safe Medli put her on a raft and set her out to sea. Mechala had to watch as her grandma was captured by Audorus. The raft eventually hit land on Windfall island, there she laid low under the town. However, Zyphan eventually found her and chased her down. With nowhere to run she hid in a barrel which was put on a small boat. Scared and worried she stayed in the barrel and waited, when the barrel finally opened she made eye contact with a Korok named Torro, he told the captain of the ship a Hylian named Gordo about the stowaway. Gordo thought of throwing her over, but Torro suggested otherwise, relieved she explained her situation not expecting any help. But, surprisingly the two promised to help Mechala and protect until she found this sacred weapon. Incredibly grateful she hugged them both and promised to be a big help on their crew. Personality Mechala is very sweet and kind, she likes to offer help to those less fortunate. She also is abit shy around strangers but never shows how nervous she is. Mechala is also known for being brave and courageous in times of need. She also always keeps an open mind on things and is open to oustide suggestion. Mechala also cares greatly for her two new friends, She see's Gordo as her protective big brother and she has developed a crush on Torro for hs bravery and great caring for others. Strengths & Weaknesses Mechala being a Rito has the ability to temporarly turn her arms to wings and fly. She can carry Torro for a few minutes but can't even dare to lift Gordo. She was also taught more on her harp then just your average music, she was taught musical spells, by playing strings on her harp she can use powerful magic. She can call wild animals, shoot fireballs, and even teleport her friends away. Mechala has no physical strength what so ever and cannot fight without her harp. Also her magic is crippled when surronded by large quantities of dark magic like Audorus and Zyphan posses. Being a young rito girl she is also not tatically trained and she doesn't usually have battle plans. Likes & Dislikes Mechala has respect for her grandma for putting so much on the line to teach her so much. Also she likes spending time with her grandma. Mechala also likes music and playing songs with Torro on her harp and his violin while Gordo just listens while sailing. She also loves Torro for all his courage and being a great person to her. Mechala hates Audorus for pretty much taking her family away from her and corrupting the world. She also dislikes those who all have a cruel heart, just to hurt or injury another living beings feelings. Mechala doesn't care much for creatures of darkness, but likes to keep an open mind. Category:Rito Category:Female Category:Good